


Something You Need to Know

by IsabelleLi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Confession, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleLi/pseuds/IsabelleLi
Summary: In the midst of the night, the clashing sounds made by the innkeeper as he washes the dishes come out as soothing. A peaceful, regular sound in the storm of emotions raging through his mind."There is something you need to know about me."





	

In the midst of the night, the clashing sounds made by the innkeeper as he washes the dishes come out as soothing. A peaceful, regular sound to hold onto in the storm of emotions raging through his mind. It is their final night in Lastonbell before they risk everything they have in order to achieve the dream that has pursued them ever since they heard that humans in the world below couldn't see seraphim. The weight on his shoulders feels heavy, especially when he thinks that there is a possibility that they might not... His heart skips a beat as he thinks of what is to come tomorrow for them, their group, but also Mikleo and him, and suddenly he doesn't want anything to stay unsaid between them. He wants their relationship to end as an open, most intimate one. He wants them both to know that they were right in thinking that there is no distance, nothing hidden between them. Ever.

He takes a deep breath, trying to figure out the words and tone appropriate for this. He has been thinking, reflecting about this for a while. The feeling had been the strongest when he lost his resonance a while ago when, after surviving an assault from the Lord of Calamity, he had been unable to see, hear or even _feel_ Mikleo. He still remembered the panic that ran through his veins, still felt chills on every inch of his skin from merely thinking about it, but more than anything, he still hasn’t forget the _broken_ feeling that washed over him. Like his soul and world had both shattered into pieces, only to be replaced by a pulling and overwhelming feeling of guilt, a lingering anger and… and almost _hatred_ towards Heldalf. Fortunately, Rose had been there that time and she needed immediate help, so he had been distracted until he was able to rest and regenerate his resonance, but all those conflicted feelings had left him in an incredibly disturbed state of mind. He knew full well that had he found himself alone with no answer, and no possible way of knowing if the Water Seraph was alright for a day or so, he could have easily… A new chill runs through his spine. Somehow, he feels like the Seraph needs to know. He also knows very well that the other isn't asleep either, patiently waiting for him to organize his thoughts.

His heart sinks as he turns his head to the pale, slender body lying next to him. Amethyst meets his eyes and he almost forgets what he was going to say-- It almost doesn't matter anymore.

It doesn’t matter anymore, nothing really does and he doesn’t want to leave tomorrow. He doesn’t want to leave Mikleo alone. The risk of nothing working out as they expect it is too great and it is not worth the crushing feeling of loneliness and loss he is going to force on the seraph, and… he closes his eyes, clenches his fists to regain control. Once more, he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. Mikleo has shifted to look at him and somehow the gesture soothed him. This time, their eyes meeting make him smile and give him the strength to finally talk.

"There is something you need to know about me."

At this, Mikleo reaches out and puts an index on his lips, silencing the Shepherd. Surprised, Sorey cannot help but stare at him with confused eyes. It is very rare for the water Seraph to quiet him like that, especially since he has waited for him to start talking. At that, Mikleo’s gaze softens and he moves his pale, creamy hand to cover Sorey’s. As their fingers brushed, his partner’s green eyes widened and gates of comprehension opened inside him dawning him with new degrees of understanding, full of worries and feelings Mikleo had kept quiet about but that he was fully aware of, because it was Mikleo and he was Sorey. One of those things stood out in particular, though, expressed through the seraph’s insistent gaze. Unsurprisingly, it is the same as the one he wanted to talk about because, again, it is Sorey and he is Mikleo. Quiet words form up between them, expressing and revealing both of their inner hearts, so closely intertwined they know no specific person is saying them.

 

_I am not as strong as you believe me to be._

Lies.

_I am not as good nor as solid as you believe me to be._

You are the most beautiful and breathtaking person I have and will ever meet.

_There is something you need to know about me._

I want to know everything about you. Always.

_I…_

Shh… Take your time, I won’t turn my back on you. Ever.

_I could fall to malevolence if it were you._

 

This is when Mikleo’s grip on his fingers become firm. It is also somewhat fierce and unmistakably protective… yet sincerely forgiving, just like Sorey’s emerald gaze. The seraph speaks up in return, as if it were a mean to respect his partner’s wish to leave nothing unspoken between them.

"I would as well."

 

They exchanged almost nothing more than silence, but that spoke volumes.

**Author's Note:**

> I spend so much time online, yet I am not quite sure how to use tags. This is weird, but I will do my best to learn! Though I have no idea when that will be, as learning Japanese is already eating up most of my time.
> 
> Please feel free to review my grammar. I am not a native English speaker and my prepositions -I don't even know if those are prepositions on/about/to/etc- are all over the place... as well as my comma. English uses less commas than my native language so I tend to put them everywhere.
> 
> Of course, any kind of review is welcomed!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
